


How far we've come

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after Episode 2.05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How far we've come

**Author's Note:**

> Set some years after season 5.
> 
> In the picture below the fic Taylor is played by Amber Benson. 
> 
> Written for Challenge: 230: How Far We've Come (at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Spoilers** : season 2
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> Also posted on my blog, [HERE](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.it/2014/06/primeval-how-far-weve-come-fanfic.html).

“Can I come work with you when I leave school?”

Can a conversation with a stranger modify the rest of your life? Well, it can, if you met the before-mentioned stranger in a desert of millions of years in the past. And now, here we are. Ready to discover if he was actually right. If she will be actually pretty good at it.

The young woman stopped for some seconds yet, remembering the encounter of fifteen (and several million) years before. Then she crossed the door, ready for her interview, asking to herself: “How far we've come, ah, Taylor Craig?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
